Conviction
by Kaya333
Summary: Sam Took off after finding out about Liz and Jason's one night stand. And knowing Liz was pregnant with Jason's baby. She couldn't handle it. Few years later a Mob war is going on and Sam's come back to town.
1. Prolog

**Summary: **After Sam found out about Liz and Jason's one night stand and that Jason might be the father, she couldn't handle it. Knowing that Elizabeth's baby was Jason, even without the DNA test, it was the last straw. Sam took off not wanting anything to do with Jason anymore.

Years later, after a snow ball of things happened a Mob war started to form. Everyone taking their sides. And the biggest crime load of the west Coast was planning to take over Port Charles. So the west coast Crime lord called a meeting, to in form everyone he was taking over and no one was going to stop him. Now Morelli's in town and a Mob War is breaking out. Who will end up on top?

**Characters:** Sam McCall, Jason Morgan, Elizabeth Webber, Lucky Spencer, Carly Corinthos, Lorenzo Alcazar, Johnny Zacchara, Jerry Jacks, Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, Claudia Zacchara, Lulu Spencer, and Jonathan Morelli

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GH or its characters. I own Jonathan Morelli. I made him up for the story.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Scene Warehouse, Meeting of the Families.

She got to the warehouse where the meeting was being held. She needed them all to know she meant business. That just because her husband is dead doesn't mean she was going to morn his death. She took over his business and was going to make sure what he wanted was still done. One thing he wanted was the Port Charles territories. She walked into the warehouse and looked around. She walked around as she knew no one was there yet. She knew a few would be surprised to see her, but that wasn't going to stop her at all. She then walked into a good hiding spot and waited for everyone to show. She wanted to see the look on all their faces when she walked out and told them she was taking over. She knew this would be fun. She hated coming back, but she knew she could make it so fun so that she'd enjoy the visit.

She watched as everyone came into the warehouse for the meeting. First it was Carly. She walked in and sat down. She could tell Carly didn't look happy to be here. And Carly wasn't going to be any happier when she saw her. Then Jason walked in. She was surprised to see Jason and no Sonny. But it made it that much more fun to talk down Jason alone. Then entered two new people. She could only assume one was from the Zacchara family and the other Moreau. She waited till they were all seated.

"I hoped you all enjoyed your territories, because in a few short weeks they will be all mine. " She said as she walked out into the opening to see everyone's face. She rather enjoyed see Carly and Jason just a bit shocked to see her standing there. Telling them she was taking over Part Charles. It was a bitter sweet revenge for her.

Jason turned and looked at her, as did Carly and the rest of them in the room. Carly and Jason were shocked to see her here of all places. Jason wasn't going to let her little announcement hold any power 

over any of them. Jason wasn't sure what she was thinking, but taking over Port Charles would be the last thing she'd be doing.

"Well Sam, you're used to losing, but it'd be fun for me to see you try. I don't know where you're coming from, but you're in too deep to get out now." Jason said to her. Trying to Her back down before it was too late. He knew they were close once and did still care what happened to her. But if she was going to go done this rout then he was going to treat her like any other enemy.

"I don't plan on ever getting out... I enjoy where I stand. And Mr. Morgan be careful what you say. You never know what could come back and bit you" Sam said to him. She meant business. Jason had thrown anything they had away the moment he chose Saint Elizabeth over her. She wasn't going to back down. She knew the business and how it ran. Now it was here turn to take a stab at being on town and getting revenge on the ones who hurt her.

"Since when are you "in" Sam?" Carly spat out. She was sitting there listening to this. She was only in to protect Lorenzo. She didn't want to see him hurt and no one knew he was alive. She was the front. Lorenzo worked the business was Carly acted as if she did. She hated it, but it kept Lorenzo out of Sonny and Jason's hands.

"And I'm sure you all know my late Husband Jonathan Morelli, Nevada's biggest crime lord. I own everything he left behind. So you're looking at your next biggest threat" Sam said in answering to since when are you in. She knew they'd know who he was. And surprised that he was gone and she was the one that took everything over. She made sure to make it look as if he was still running the business until now. She just wanted to see the look on Jason, Carly and Sonny's face when she took over Port Charles.

"Sam...Who are you kidding? You run away every time something gets hard. There are four of us sitting in this room. You single-handedly cannot do anything to us all. If you think you can, you're just kidding yourself." Jason said to her trying to talk down to her. As if to make sure think she doesn't have the power to take them all down. Sam knew she did. She was going to prove to them all she could and they'd be sorry.

"No matter who your husband was your still Sam...Your weak & useless, you will get nothing from any of us, I'll team up with Jason if I have to" Carly trying to do the same thing. She hated Sam and wasn't going to let Sam out shine her.

"Do what you must, but I will be taking over Port Charles, just like Jon wanted too... So hold on tight this is going to be a bumpy ride" Sam said to them. She then looked at Jason. She figure she knew just what to get him to fall in line. And if not nothing was going to stop her from doing what she had to do. "And don't think I won't use anything to get what I want. I learned from the best, how to throw people away like they were nothing. How to make sure I saw why a lying whore they really were. And how to build and empire that means more then pay back for someone stealing your wife or child" Sam said hoping it get to Jason. She knew she said just for him. Hoping he'd get the point.

"There is a difference, Sam. Jon was a mob boss, you were not, and you sure as hell aren't now. You're still Sam McCall. The biggest mistake of my life." Jason said to Sam. He was doing his best to piss her off. Only he didn't know if she got pissed off she wasn't going to back down. She was going to fire back. 

If he continued she was going to show him first hand. "I like to put my mistakes behind me, and keep it that way, if you know what I mean." Jason added in coldly. Sam just laughed at him.

"Oh but I am in every way that counts. Jon left everything to me. And told me the week before he was killed if anything happened to him, he wanted me to take over... of course that was before he said he was going to take over Port Charles. Now here I am taking over his business and continuing with what he wanted and taking what I want too." She told him. She wasn't going to let him talk her down. She loved her Husband. And this was the best way she knew how to show it. "Go ahead call me a mistake, call me a whore, call me weak. Call me whatever the hell you want to. I'll just prove you all wrong. Because in the end I will be on top and you'll be the ones Fearing me... and My name is not Sam McCall.. It's Samantha Morelli. You will learn to Fear it."

"I'll call you Sam McCall, since you're a widow and all." Jason said to her. He was trying too hard to push her to see what reaction he could get. Hoping it be the one where she left. "Fearing you is the last thing I'll do. I'll make sure I stomp all over you first, and then maybe you'll get the picture. Do you seriously think the four of us are going to sit here and let you take our territory? It's not monopoly, Sam. I'll let you find out the hard way. Then we'll see who's making threats."

"I told you it's Samantha Morelli" Sam said as she pulled out the gun she had behind her back and aimed it at Jason. She then tilted it slightly away from him and to a spot that had no one in view. She then shot the gun. She knew it wouldn't hit Jason. She wanted it to be a warning shot. She then pointed it back at him. "I missed on purposed Morgan. Next time you won't be so lucky... So who's making threats now" She asked him, she then looked back at everyone else. "Anyone else want to test me?"

"You were a con-woman, we know that you can shoot a gun." Jason said still trying to push her. Wanting to see if she'd really pull the gun. Knowing if there was still anything left between them, she could never hurt him. "The difference between you and I, I don't play around when I shoot my gun; and I never miss." Jason said as he got up from his chair trying to be the big hit man. "I think we're done here. We get your point. You want all of the territory, and if you have it your way you'll have it all. The next time you plan on doing this, just send me a memo so I don't waste my time."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Carly screamed at her. Just because Jason was on Sonny's side didn't make him any less of her best friend. She didn't want to see Jason hurt. "This is ridiculous...are we done here yet?" Carly Snapped. She wanted to get out of here and out fast before Sam could have the chance to kill anyone. Not like Carly thought she could.

"Proving a Point Carly" Sam said coldly to Carly. She knew there was no point in fighting with Carly and Jason. If she was going to. She was going to make sure no one was around. So if something where to happen. No one could say she did it. "Yeah we're done here. So Go... And Jason make sure Sonny who's he dealing with,... Just because I slept with you two, doesn't mean I won't kill you." Sam added in. Trying to make it clear to Jason, there was nothing stopping her from doing what she has to do to get what she came to Port Charles for.

"Still a tramp I see nothing's changed" Carly said to her. She then got up from her seat and look at Sam. "Do yourself a favor & leave town…There's nothing here for you" Carly added in before she left the warehouse.

"If we don't kill you first." Jason said to her. He knew he was going to have to treat her just like any other enemy. He then headed out of the warehouse as well. He walked outside to see Carly standing there. "And this is what I get for Sonny being out of town. Who in the hell is she kidding?" Jason said to Carly.

"You don't take any of that seriously do you?" Carly questioned Jason. "She can't possibly hurt us can she?"

"She seems pretty serious. Sam is a little crazy if you know what I mean. I guess we have no choice but to take her seriously. There is no way in hell she's pushing Sonny and I out of our territory." Jason said to Carly as he looked for his keys to his motorcycle. "She doesn't know what she's getting into. My advice is to ignore her."

"I'll do my best, you be careful" Carly said to Jason and then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She slightly wished their friendship wasn't so rocky because of the Families. But she chose love over Friends. "I'll talk to you soon Jason" She added in before headed to her car and heading home. Once Carly was gone Jason took out his cell phone and called Liz. He told her to meet him at the safe house. He then hung up and put away. Got on his bike and headed to the safe house.

"Well that was interesting" Johnny said. He had just sat back and watched the excitement. He knew as long as he didn't get caught in a cross fire between Sam, Carly and Jason he'd be safe. He then got up from his seat and head out. He knew what he had to do.

Sam watched as the last person left. She had to make sure they knew who was in Charge. She put her gun away and headed out the door. She knew that she couldn't leave Port Charles till Port Charles was ruled by her. Once she made sure it was safe and no one would follow her or see her. She headed off to Kelly's.

Scene Kelly's. Lucky walked through the door and sat down at the first empty table he saw. The waiter came over and Lucky ordered himself a cup of coffee. He knew he had some free time before he had to go to work. After he got his coffee, he picked up the paper and started to read it. Sam then walked through the door and over to the counter.

"Hi, Can I get a piece of pie and cup of coffee to go" Sam said to the waiter. She was kind of hoping Mike was around. She really wanted to surprise him, but didn't see him.

Lucky heard the voice and tried to figure out where he knew the voice. He brought the new paper down and looked over at the counter. He saw the brown haired girl he thought he'd never see again. He couldn't believe it. The last thing he heard was that she left town never to be heard from again and now here she stood. It's Kelly. "Sam" Lucky said as he stood up from his seat. Making sure it was really her.

Sam stood at the counter waiting for her order. To her it felt like it was taking forever. She then heard her name and turned around to see Lucky. "In The Flesh" Sam said with a smile. She was happy it was Lucky she first ran into when she came back. "Hi Lucky" Sam said as she walked over to him.

"I had no idea you were back in town." Lucky said really surprised she was back in town. Couldn't help but notice how different she was. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could tell she was different.

"I just got back today. I had this business to attend to in Port Charles. I'm hoping the deal goes through and I can get home. I'm just afraid it's going to take longer than I thought, but I'm okay with that" Sam told Lucky. With as little detail as she could. She knew if Lucky was still a cop she couldn't tell him. She figured she wouldn't be around long enough for anyone else to figure it out.

"James, bring Ms. McCall's order to my table" Lucky said to the waiter. He then turned back to Sam and pointed to the table. "Join me"

"I would love to, but I told my friend I'd call her once I got settled. She's watching my house and she's really like one of those people who worry way too much for her own good. And if I don't call within 2 hours of being in Port Charles she'll start calling going on and on about how I'm dead in a ditch somewhere" Sam said to him trying to figure out something that made sense and didn't seem far out there. "And plus I have to unpack. How about a Rain Check?"

"Yeah of course" Lucky said a little bummed. He was really hoping he'd get a chance to talk to her. So much had happened while she was gone. Lucky then pulled out his card and handed it to her. "How about Dinner? It's been a long time Sam and I'd like talk to you" Lucky said to her with a half smile.

"Dinner sounds good" Sam said with a smile as she took the card. She thought to herself why wait. She could make time tonight. And it be an added bonus if she could get Liz to see her with Lucky. "How about this evening? I know I can get all my work stuff done. And still have time for dinner" Sam suggested.

"Sounds good. Metro Court?" Lucky said a bit happier now that he'd get a chance to talk to her, before someone else did.

"Says 7:30ish?" Sam said hoping that would be a good time. She really did want to catch up. Know what was going on in Port Charles since she was gone. She just didn't want to get into where she's been.

"Sounds Perfect" Lucky said just before the waiter came over and gave Sam her order. "It's really nice to see you again Sam"

"It's Nice to see you too" Sam said with a smile. She then started for the door. When she got there she stopped and looked at Lucky. "I'll see you later" She said before walking out the door and heading back to her place.

"Yeah" Lucky said softly. He then paid for his coffee and headed out the door and to work.


	3. She Wouldn't

Scene Crimson Point. Johnny walked into the Study to find Trevor sitting at his desk. Johnny knew this was the last time Trevor was going to try and rule the business. Johnny wasn't about to let Trevor rule him like he did his father.

"This is my desk; this is my house and my business. So you're out. No more trying to get my allies or enemies. I will be making ever decision from now on. If you don't leave on your own I will have you kicked out" Johnny said to Trevor. Hoping Trevor would get the point loud and clear. Before Trevor 

could say anything in response Johnny's phone started to ring. "I want you out" Johnny demanded before picking p his phone. "Zacchara"

"Mr. Zacharra, you are a very hard fellow to track down these days. You remember me? Mr. Moreau" He said in my fluent french accent, making sure he wouldn't figure out who it really was to get some of Johnny attention.

"That because I don't want to be found" Johnny said into the phone with attitude. He didn't want to listen to what he had to was and wasn't in the mood either, "I don't need anything to do with you and your Business. I've fine with getting allies myself"

"Very arrogant of you. But, may I remind you _who _you are dealing with?" Mr. Moreau asked eagerly hating the fact of being let down or having to waste his time. "You and I have business to take care of."

"No the question is do YOU know who you are dealing with" Johnny asked Him. He wasn't going to deal with this at all. "We have no business together"

"Is that so young Mr. Zacharra? How disappointing of you especially dealing with a very powerful man like me." Mr. Moreau warned. He wasn't someone who was going to be messed with by some punk kid who had no idea what he was in for. "Well, then, if we can't do business the easy way then, it looks like we are going to do it the hard way-Which come to think of it now, friends of mine found something or rather someone very valuable to you." He explained to Johnny. "I'm sure an intelligent young man like you can figure it out who it is."

As soon as Mr. Moreau had said he had someone valuable to him. Johnny's mind went straight to Lulu. Knowing Lulu was the only thing that matter to him these days. "Son of a Bitch" Johnny Mumbled under his breath. He was going to make Moreau pay. He was going to make sure Lulu was safe first. "You think this is going to make me join you. You're dead wrong. It only makes me want to take you down"

"So that is what it takes to finally make you talk? I should do it more often then." Moreau said with a small laugh. "Oh, quit babbling, boy. You know well as I do; you don't have the authority to threaten me. Now, you either co-operate with me or you can see your girlfriend...Let's just say swimming with the fishes if you catch my drift?"

"You harm a hair on her head and I will make sure you pain" Johnny snapped at him. He let my cool go for a second, but Johnny was pissed Moreau was using Lulu to get to him. She had nothing to do with Moreau or with Him. "You will be the one with the fishes, we are done here"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try. As for her; she'll be fine as long as you don't let me down again." Moreau said making sure Johnny understood the agreement to the full extent. "Fortunately, I am glad we came into an understanding. We'll keep it touch. Au revoir, mon ami." Moreau said before he hung up the phone.

As soon as the connection was gone Johnny closed his phone and threw it across the room. "Damn it" He yelled as he threw the phone. He then brought his hands up and ran his friends throw his hair. As he tried to figure out what to do next. He then turned to Trevor who was still sitting behind his desk. "This is all your fault. If he hurts Lulu in any way I will make sure you pay as much as he does. Now get the hell out of my chair and out of my house" Johnny yelled at Trevor. Trevor got up from his seat and head out the door telling Johnny he'd let him calm down. Johnny walked to the 

door with Trevor to make sure he left. Once Trevor left Johnny slammed the door. He then walked back over to his desk and he sat down and tried to think of what to do next. He knew he had to find Lulu and bring her home. But he also had to bring down Trevor and Moreau. He just didn't know where to start.

Scene Monastery just outside of Port Charles. Lulu was sitting on the best with her head down. She was trying to figure out what had happen. One minute she was walking out side of Kelly's back to the mansion and the next she's being grabbed and now here. Lulu looked up and at the door. She then saw a wooden board on the ground she walked over to it and picked it up. She then walked over to the door and started pounding on it. "Let me out of here! You don't know what you're getting yourself into! I know people! They are going to be looking for me!" Lulu screamed. She continued to bang at the door hoping someone would come or do something.

Scene Morgan Safe house. Jason walked in. He didn't see Elizabeth, so he figured he was there before her. This gave him some time to just figure out a way to tell Elizabeth everything. Sam was back in town and she could be a major threat. Jason walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his head in his hands trying to figure out a way to tell Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walked into the safe house and saw Jason. She knew this wasn't good if Jason needed to see her right away. She walked over to the couch. Sat down next to Jason and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Jason?" Elizabeth questioned him.

Jason heard Elizabeth voice and looked at her. He took a deep breath in and then said "I need to talk to you about the business. I never do, but this time it's something you need to know about. There is a new mob boss...and let's just say she has something over our heads."

"What?" Elizabeth said at first reaction. She didn't know all the details of Jason's work, but she knew he was he did. She knew he was never supposed to know it was one of the rules of being with Jason. So she knew this was big if he was telling her. "Who is it?"

"Sam" Jason said quietly. He look at Liz and saw the same look on her face that he had when he saw she was back in town. "Sam married a mob boss, he died, she's taking over. We basically bickered back and forth, and she made sure to bring up Jake, in a way that only I would understand. She is going to hold that high over our heads Elizabeth, and I don't want him hurt, or you."

"Sam? But she left town. She didn't even know the baby was yours then. You assumed. So how does she know now?" Elizabeth asked Jason. All these questions she had and knew none of which Jason could answer, but she still asked them. "There is only one thing left to do then"

"She's back. She went and married this man named Jon Morelli. Now she refers to herself as Sam Morelli. I called her Sam McCall and she almost shot me because of it. No, she didn't know Jake was mine. She knows me too well though and I have a feeling she knows." Jason explained to her. Trying his best to answer all the question he could. "You're right..."

"We have to stop seeing each other. Because if she sees us then she could use it again us" Elizabeth said. She hated that this was the only thing they could do. But she knew they had too, to make sure Sam couldn't use Jake or their relationship against them. "So if she does know, she has nothing to use against us. I just hope she doesn't find Lucky"

"Sam and Lucky? Come on. I like to think he's smarter than that." Jason said trying not to believe what Elizabeth was thinking. "I hate this though. She knows she has that against us, and she is trying to control me because of it. I have to let her know she isn't a threat to me. I need something against her."

"Jason, Lucky does know the truth about Jake... if he's mad enough he might tell her. I mean we haven't talked since Emily's funeral." Elizabeth said trying to get Jason to see where she was coming from and why she though Lucky could be harm to them as well. "She can't do any harm. She most likely lied her way to the top and his just trying to get back at you for dumping her"

"Lucky, I'd like to think he still cared about you enough not to hurt you like that." Jason said trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. "We have to do this, though."

"Well you never know if he'd mad enough" Elizabeth said. She didn't want to Believe Lucky would do something like that, but she knew how mad he was. "And yes we do. It's the only way.. So I guess this is the last time we will be together for a while. I just can't believe it"

"Don't act differently around Lucky. If you start acting extra nice if you run into him, he's going to know something is up. Don't do anything to piss him off. I don't want you or Jake to pay for this." Jason told her was he took her hands in him. He knew this was the last time they could see each other… unless they were to bump into each other around town. "And just when you think things can finally go right for us, Sam comes along, messing up our lives again."

"I won't. I swear" Elizabeth said. Reassuring Jason she wouldn't do anything to set off Lucky telling Sam the truth. "Here's hoping she'll end up losing or whatever and just leave town again. I mean she couldn't really do any damage could she?"

"I'm not going to let her do any damage. I had enough of Sam. I'm sick of her attitude, her games, her will. I'm going to make sure she never bothers us again." Jason told Elizabeth. He wanted her to know that Sam wasn't going to come between them. "I loved the moment when I thought it might actually be safe for me to claim Jake, but that definitely passed."

"Yeah... but it's safer this way for now." Elizabeth said. She hated how the one time they could get happiness and maybe become a family. It had to get ruined again. "Everything will be fine.. I knew it will in the end."

"I guess we should get started with this thing then." Jason told Elizabeth, not wanting to just call it quits right now. He leaned in and kissed her quickly before he had to give her up. "I know we have our deal; Lucky raises the boys. But - just make sure Jake knows I love him - that's all I ask."

"I guess so" Elizabeth said before his kissed her. She then kissed him back before he pulled away. "He will know. Not a day goes by, that I don't tell him about you"

"Good. I know I can't be there for him, but I still want him to know he always has me." Jason said flashing her a weak smile, he hated the idea of all of this. He hesitantly let go of her hand and looked into her eyes."This is it...you want to leave first or me?"

"I'll go. Last one in... first one out. Makes Sense" Elizabeth said hating out they had to be torn apart yet again. "I love you Jason" Elizabeth to Jason before she headed out the door.

Scene Sam's pent house. Sam walked in the door. She walked into her Kitchen and put the coffee and food on the counter. She then picked up her phone and called her house sitter. "Hey it's just me. Calling to check it and let you know I've landed... I'm doing good. Is he there? Can I talk to him?" Sam asked her sitter. She then handed the phone over and Sam got the boring useless talk. "I told you the moment I found out that I was ruling this empire. You just watch over the home front. I will take care of Port 

Charles. If anything goes wrong I need you to call me. I have a life there still and I rather not see my enemies destroy it... Got it... good." Sam told him. She then hung up the phone.

She then let out a sigh and then went and dug into her piece of pie and coffee. Once she was finish she started unpacking the few things she had. The few things she brought from her real home, not from this place. She hated Port Charles, but she was back now and had to deal with it...

As the time went by she found something to do. Weather it was making her place look homier, or Business deals and such. It wasn't till 6:30 when she realized she had to start to get ready. She hopped into the shower and just took a nice relaxing shower. Once she was done she dried herself off. She then did her hair up nice and fancy, but not too fancy. She didn't want Lucky to think she got the wrong Idea. She just wanted to look nice. She did my make-up. She then picked out this nice red dress it was one of her favorites. Jon had picked out for her. She then put on the shoes that matched it. She then wrapped the shall around herself. Then grabbed her purse and headed to the Metro Court to meet Lucky. She knew she was really dressed up, but she hadn't been this dressed up in a while so she wanted to enjoy it. She made sure her place was locked up tight and headed on her way.

Scene Metro Court Hotel. Sam walked into the hotel and right of the bat she noticed it had changed from the last time she was here. She couldn't help think that it was a nice change Carly and Jax had made to the hotel. She then continued on her way to the elevator. Getting on and heading up to the restaurant.

Once the elevator stopped Sam got off and walked over to the hostess. Hoping she'd knower Lucky was waiting for her or if she was earlier. "Excuse me has Lucky Spencer arrived yet?" Sam asked her. She didn't seem to know how it was. So Sam just back up hoping maybe Lucky would come in and see her. Or see her from the table he was at.

Lucky walked off the elevator knowing he was running a little late and hoping Sam didn't think he stood her up. He quickly looked around and saw Sam standing off to the side. He then walked over to her. "Sorry I'm late. Something cat up at work" Lucky explain to her. Feeling bad he made her wait.

"It's perfectly fine. I was early." Sam told him. As they walked over to the hostess. She then led them to their table. Lucky pulled out Sam's chair for her and she sat down. Saying thank you. He then pushed it in before moving to his own chair. "So are you still working at the PCPD" Sam asked... knowing it was most likely a stupid question.

"Yeah moving up in ranks" Lucky said. He then picked up his water and took a sip. "How about you?"

"That's good. Better then what happens before I left." Sam said. She really didn't want to think about the past, but it seems to come up. She was just hoping that it's go away just like Liz and Jason. "Well I got married" Sam told him showing the ring on her finger. Truth way she wasn't able to take it off since his passing. "Well I was" Sam said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Wow, Sam that's great…" Lucky started to say before Sam said she was. He was going to offer a hug of congrats, but stopped when she said she was. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

"He was hit by a drunk driver" Sam started to tell him. This was the story she told everyone so no one would caught on. She might of taken over her husband business but everyone out side of Nevada and Port Charles thought he was still around. "Lucky for us the driver didn't get to far. He's now paying for his crime" Sam continued to explain to him. She just knew in her head and what no one 

would know as that they paid for killing her husband, but weren't in jail. She was happy they were six feet under and everyone knew who was in charge now. "And All his friend and Family and Myself are just trying to go on and live our lives like he'd want as to. I just haven't taken the rings off yet. Just not ready yet you know"

"Wow...I'...I'm so sorry Sam. At least you had his family and didn't have to go through this alone." Lucky said to her. He knew she was strong. He had seen it when they had gotten close before she left and when their lives were being ripped apart. Sometimes he wished she had told him. He would have been with her. "I'm glad you found happiness for a little while."

"Thanks... And yeah that was the good thing, was I didn't have to go through it alone" She told him with a smile. She truly did feel bad for telling him this story, but she knew it was better than the truth. "Now enough about me... what about you? What's been going on with you?"

"Dealing with moving on...Jason and Elizabeth, have, together. If you didn't already know..." Lucky told her. It still killed him to think about it.

"Really ... Wow" Sam said not really surprised. She figured it was bound to happen with how it was going before she left. "I'm sorry. I knew how much you loved her. In my opinion you're so much better than her. And you can do so much better than her"

"I wish I felt that way but I don't." Lucky say softly with a shake of his head. It was true, Elizabeth would always be his first love and the thought of losing her killed him.

"Well it's her loss, because you are an amazing man Lucky Spencer." Sam told him with a small smile. She was trying to help get the sadness out of his life. "And you have a lot going for you. You got your job... Cameron and the new baby. Those are things you have that no one can take from you"

"Jake is Jason's, not mine." Lucky say with another shake of his head. He had wished Jake was his but he wasn't, but she was right, he still had Cam.

Sam was shocked. She knew when she left Liz had just found out. Sam knew she'd do anything to get her hooks into Jason. "Wow... I'm sorry" Sam told him. She saw him a few times with Cameron and knew how much he loved that boy. She figured it must have killed him to find out Jake wasn't his.

"Yeah, but it is how it worked out I guess." Lucky said. Sam could see the pain in his eyes. She knew it was killing him inside to lose the little boy. He loved so much.

"Well again her loss" Sam told him. She then took a deep breathe in and figure she'd say this. "You know, I knew. From the moment I heard I knew She'd do anything to get her hands on Jason. I thought it was unfair to you. Now she's got her hooks into Jason and I think it just wrong. You are this amazing person and with a good heart."

Elizabeth walked into the Metro Court. She knew if she shouldn't be here, but she figured if she was in and open space with a lot of people then she wouldn't be tempted to call Jason. Liz asked for just a table of one. And the hostess led her to a table. When she sat down, there she saw Sam with Lucky. Jason was right Sam was back in town. Now she knew Jason and her were screwed. She was just hoping that Lucky wasn't mad at her enough to tell Sam everything. She was pretty sure Sam wouldn't tell Lucky everything. She just knew this night couldn't get any worse.

"I wish you had told me...hell I wish you had told me you were leaving, maybe it would have given me the courage to do it." Lucky said to her. He had giving thought to leaving after he heard Sam left town. But he had so much here he didn't want to lose. At that point he still had Jake and Cameron, but Elizabeth was too wrapped up with Jason. Only to lose Jake in the end anyways.

"Sorry everything was happening so fast. I had lost Jason, slept with Ric, and found out Jason slept with Elizabeth and he could be the father. I guess it was easier for me to run then it was to stay and face the fact Jason was no longer in my life and Elizabeth could give him the one things I couldn't" Sam explained to him. "But hey you turned your life around and you have a great job and you still have Cameron... and you have me now. As far as I am concerned Jason is in my past and I don't plan on reliving it"

"I'm glad, I could use a friend." Lucky said with a smile. He then looked up and spotted Elizabeth, not far from where they were. "Well it looks as if we won't be alone tonight."

"Well you have one in me. And I swear I wont pull this crap.. I was trying to protect you. I've just learned you crash and burn in the end anyways. Whether the truth is told or a lie unfolds" Sam told him. She then turned when he said they weren't alone tonight and Sam saw Elizabeth. She smiled to herself and then turned back to Lucky..."Wanna have some fun?"

"What do you have in mind?" Lucky said a little surprised but he leaned in a little closer.

"How about we show Liz and Jason... that we don't need them" Sam started off. She then gave him this I have a big evil plan look. "How about we act as if we're a couple. Show them how happy we can be without them in our lives. As an added bonus it piss them off"

"Are you sure, I mean..." Lucky responded to it. He was more worried about Sam. He had just found out about her husband he didn't want to see her hurt.

"You have doubts?" Sam asked him as she leaned closer. "She already thinks this is a date, why else would we be here? Come on it be fun. It would give me something to look forward to instead of dreading the morning"

"Okay then." Lucky said with a smile and he knew he had nothing to lose and he was just tired of being the only one who was hurting. "Let's do it."

Sam smiled when he agreed. She knew it was a smile she hadn't put one on her face in a long time. She knew this would be fun. She just knew she could play this game and still finish what she needed to do. Who says coming home was never fun. "This will be fun I assure you. And Plus how knows we could gain something out of it ourselves"

"Maybe a little revenge?" Lucky said with a laugh that faded into a smirk.

"That too" Sam said with a laugh. "Though I was thinking maybe something away from Elizabeth and Jason"

"Why don't you explain that." Lucky said not sure what she was talking about now

"I was just thinking. I mean we didn't know each other that well before I left. We both lived in two different worlds. So Maybe this could be our chance to get really know each other. You know" Sam said to him explaining what she really meant.

"I'd like that Sam, you were there for me, sorta when this all happened but you left before I got to know you." Lucky said to her with a half smile.

"Well I can promise I'm not going anywhere anytime soon... Unless My house sitter burns my house down" She told him with a little laugh. "But I trust her, so I'm here for a while, maybe longer"

"Okay, so now back to the plan. How do you suggest we get our point across." Lucky said after he let out a laugh himself to Sam's comment.

"I can think of one way, with her standing right there. I'm sure she hasn't taken her eyes off us" Sam said as leaned in a bit closer to him. "This way is very risky"

"A little risk never hurt anyone." Lucky said with a smirk and as he leaned in closer.

"Glad you think so" Sam said and leaned in a little bit closer than before. "I know I like taking Risks"

"I do know that about you." Lucky said to her. He knew she liked risks it was part of her charm and could get her hurt as well.

"Oh you do.. do you" Sam teased him with a laugh. She then moved in closer. "Then hows this" Samsaid and then kissed him softly.


End file.
